


FBtW: Twisting Phase

by AzzyFord



Category: Far Beyond The World
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzyFord/pseuds/AzzyFord
Kudos: 13





	1. Memory

Memory is what gives a living being meaning.

It is the light that guides their vision as they walk on this earth, preserving old memories and creating new ones. It is the anchor of their lives, their flag from which all beginnings originate. To strip that away from a person is to remove their sense of direction, to throw them to the darkest crevices of the world, mewling and squirming to survive. Yet, the luxury of living returns to give solace, filling the void with newer memories. It is when the light that burns in the eyes of a living being is snuffed out; when life ceases, so does the creation of memories.

My task was simple. What has been given to the wolves must be returned to its benefactors. Their moonstones, most of which outlive their bearers, must also cease. However, as I wandered upon the now dense forests that my people called home, many names were forgotten. Their memories only live on in me now, yet my role has not been the smooth operation that it was made to be. Wandering the forests, collecting moonstones of different shapes and sizes, has put me in a few unsavory altercations with the other wolves. The fear in their eyes as they see a wolf clad in an unusually vibrant white cloak and a moonstone that dangled on my right ear, collecting the moonstones of their brethren is an understandably harrowing sight. Some ran as if I were a restless spirit; others fought for their lives. This latest encounter was more of the latter.

It was the night of another feast for the wolves, which usually meant the patrols were less and I could do my work. There was a particular moonstone that I had missed just by the outskirts of their village, one that belonged to a wolf that had recently passed of an unusual circumstance. As I made my way there swiftly, jumping from one tree to the next, I contemplated the circumstances of this wolf’s death. I have heard that he was quite a reckless one, even before he came of age. The things he has done, however, I have yet to see.

I had reached the name tree of this wolf in record time, his moonstone resting on its feet. I immediately put my attention on the moonstone, and upon first inspection, the moonstone was as ragged as what this wolf was made out to be; scratched and rough, a moonstone that was mostly white but had a tinge of black. It was routine for me to shatter this moonstone right then and there, to scatter the dust to the wind; however, with how close I was to the village, the hearty howls and laughter of the wolves in their feast so clearly audible, I made a hasty retreat deeper into the forest.

“What a rather apropos display,” I said to myself, taking a break from the escape to examine the stone. I was transfixed by its duality; rough and scratched, yet looking as pristine as ever. Mother’s handiwork was always like this, never losing that touch of clarity it’s had. My examination was interrupted, however, by a trio of young wolves, skulking about the outskirts of the village.

“So deep in the forest...?” I thought, yet I made no effort to conceal myself. I always did enjoy giving a few rascals a scare.

The three younglings were certainly of age, but not by much; I’d wager that only a few moons had passed since then. I dropped from the branch that I was nestling on, creating a rustling sound next to the bushes below. The group immediately caught wind of this and began to brandish their weapons. Unfazed, I calmly stood and began walking away from the bush, plain in view of these three wolves.

“W-Who’re you?!” one of them said, his voice trembling like a pup looking for his den-mother.

He was only met with silence, as I winked at him and slowly approached him.

“Stay back! I haven’t seen you around the village… Tell us who you are!” his companion said, pointing his blade at me. I ignored him as I examined the first’s moonstone. More black than white.

“You three are certainly a long ways from the village,” I said coyly, leaning over a nearby tree trunk as I distanced myself from the trio.

“You really should not be so far from it… Who knows what manner of beast you will encounter here,” I added as I slowly reached for my bow.

“Is that a threat?! I have half a mind to do you in to teach you a lesson!” The second wolf said as he began rushing at me, the two other others stopping him midway.

I sighed as I moved behind the trees and into the shadows. Clearly, these three were all just yapping pups still. It was due time that someone taught them a lesson, and I was honored to be able and willing. I dashed behind the tree, concealing myself in the darkness. In the last second, I whistled for their attention, the three wolves taken aback by my speed. They were staggered even more by the light that shone as the moonstone in my hand was shattered, and in that moment, I saw the memories of the reckless wolf. The times he was scolded by his den-mother for his overconfidence in his skills. The times his fellow packmates were intimidated by his bravado and daring nature. The time he disobeyed his alpha, charging headfirst into the deeper parts of the forest, only to be met by a whole group of beasts who overpowered him, leading to his unfortunate end. All of this, in an instant, I took in, remembering his identity for the rest of my days.

“Memories give a being life… and strength.”

The shards of the moonstone became the tips of my arrows, forming around my hand as I took my bow. I twirled it around my fingers, letting it press on my pads as I tested its durability. It was far from breaking anytime soon, which meant that it was time. I notched an arrow to the string, pulling it back and aiming for the first wolf. He was still dazed as his grip on his weapon loosened, which made him an even easier target. A single shot to his chest and he was down. The two other wolves were left dazes, then horrified to what had become of their companion. One of them retained the fear and horror, and the other was instead furious. He charged at me with tears in his eyes, swinging his blade aimlessly. It only took one counter to disarm him, which was met with another arrow, striking him down easily. The third wolf, out of fear, began running back to the direction of the village, a mix of yelps and howls to call for help. I gave chase but was surprised as the wolf suddenly stopped and fell to the floor. As I came to inspect what had occurred, a familiar sickle suddenly appeared from the shadows.

“You certainly took your sweet time,” a familiar voice said, and I was only left with exasperation, knowing who that was.

“I do not need your lectures today,” I said under my breath, walking back to the outskirts of the forest.

“Then do your job more prudently.”

“Says the wolf who is wasting time on me.”

I inspected the wolf who I assumed was impaled by my brother’s sickle, the gaping hole in the center of his chest a telltale sign of the deed. The moonstone was the same as the other wolves; it was my brother’s share on the process.

“These are yours, so I will let you handle this,” I said, before leaving my brother to do his handiwork.

This was life for me and my brother. To preserve the memories of those who have passed, and to turn them into strength for us, and nourishment to the forest. However, I was left to wonder these days about a single question: Who preserves our memory? As I saw the lights of the village dim as the moon’s face glows in its light, I’m left to ponder once more on the world that has come to fruition. The memories of the forest and the wolves run deeper than any of them realize… perhaps soon, they will remember those times.


	2. When Leaves Fall

A lone cabin much farther in the woods was an odd sight in the otherwise closely-knit society of the wolves. Who would want to lose that feeling of belongingness? However, such was the case for Ranok, as well as his little “secret” companion in the said cabin. Well, as secret as having an otherkin amongst their already secluded society can be. Caelan was a rather unique sight; looks alone already dictate that. But that rather clueless look in his eyes, one that’s yearning for a past that’s forgotten, yet one that’s satisfied with the way things are... 

The young human was simply passing time in the cabin, the hearth’s flame leaving a little extra glow in an otherwise sunny day. The fall season was already settling in, the falling leaves and the chill in the air being clear indications of that. The wolves weren’t all too bothered by it; a natural fur coat can do wonders for warmth. However, Caelan was far from growing anything resembling that anytime soon, so he nestled himself around Ranok’s spare cloaks as he read a few books around the cabin. His solemn and comfy reading session was interrupted with Ranok coming in, not even bothering to knock. Caelan, in his surprise, almost fell off his chair, his fight and flight mechanisms doing just fine in that regard. Ranok, on the other hand, was visibly tired and stressed, but he hid it under a warm smile when he faced Caelan, a basket in his hand.

“Ranok?! What are you doing, barging in here like that?” Caelan exclaimed, balancing himself back onto the chair, closing the book he was reading in frustration.

“Sorry, pretty stressful day. But that’s not important right now!” Ranok replied, slamming the basket he was carrying onto the table. From the weight of the impact, it was probably filled to the brim.

“That’s a lot heavier than usual. What is it?” Caelan said, taking quick peeks around the basket.

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

Just as Ranok was finished talking, someone began to knock at the door.

“Speaking of… right on schedule.”

Ranok stood up to open the door. Behind it were Vulgor and Verissa, both of which were about as stressed as Ranok was when he arrived not too long ago. The two made themselves at home, with Verissa sitting on a seat opposite Caelan’s and Vulgor going straight for Ranok’s alcohol stash.

“Verissa! Vulgor!” Caelan said excitedly, a smile strewn across his face. Verissa and Vulgor were visibly pleased with Caelan as well, clearly having warmed up to the human.

“Piglet,” Vulgor said before going back to looking for the moonshine.

“Caelan,” Verissa said, getting comfortable on her chair, “I hope things are going well for you.”

“I am. Wish I could say the same for the rest of you, though…”

Caelan set the basket aside to the edge of the table as Verissa started unwrapping it. As she unwrapped the intricately done knots, a familiar aroma began to proliferate in the air. Excitedly, Caelan stood and began to examine the basket’s contents. It was a mix of several different pastries and goods, as well as a large portion of strawberry tarts.

“What’s with all this food?!” Caelan exclaimed in his surprise, his mouth practically drooling right then and there.

“Vithyr remembered how much you liked the tarts,” Ranok said, sitting down next to Caelan as he set up a few wooden plates on the table. “The rest was just food that he wanted to give.”

“Hey, Ranok!” Vulgor interjected. “Where’d you keep the good stuff?”

“In the OTHER cupboard, not that one!” Ranok replied, pointing at the other cupboard next to the one Vulgor had opened.

“Alright, lemme see… Ah! There you are, baby…”

Vulgor excitedly began to get a mug of Ranok’s best moonshine for himself.

“Hey! Don’t forget to get me a mug of that too!” Ranok said to Vulgor, only to be met with a nod from the black wolf. Verissa and Caelan giggled at the sight of the two wolves as they set the food onto the table, the sheer amount only being clear to everyone once it was all displayed. Once all of that was done, Vulgor placed Ranok’s mug in front of him, already taking a few swigs of his own mug.

“Vithyr wasn’t kidding when he said he was preparing a mini-feast…” Verissa commented, eyeing down all of the food.

“I’m sure with a piglet, there won’t be any leftovers, right?” Vulgor said, winking at Caelan as he chuckled to himself.

The group began to eat, the three wolves chatting about the usual happenings of the village. Caelan’s been exposed enough to this culture to be able to keep up with conversation if he really wanted to, but when he couldn’t, he would just enjoy the strawberry tarts that were in arms’ reach. The other tarts were picked up by Vulgor, much to his surprise. He would have expected Ranok or Verissa at least to be the first wolves to sample them, but Vulgor? Noticing that Caelan was giving him weird stares, Vulgor finished his latest tart quickly, washing it down with some moonshine.

“What are you looking at?” He said sternly, with Ranok and Verissa chuckling a bit. 

Ranok leaned over to Caelan.

“Vulgor’s got a bit of a sweet tooth,” he whispered, with the two erupting in laughter. Verissa and eventually Vulgor followed suit, the group having a simple merry time. 

Caelan’s happiness amongst the three was a somehow new feeling to him, that he was sure even his life prior to his memory loss he didn’t have much time experiencing. He drifted off a bit, biting off more than he can chew from the assortment of food on the table still left. After he took a breather, he returned back to the conversation, which had shifted to Verissa’s duties and activities as a shaman.

“... The leaves?” Ranok asked, sounding quite interested in the topic.

“Yes. Usually, you’d have to burn the leaves yourself before you can crush it to little bits, but the fall season practically does it for me.” 

“What, you’re gonna inhale some incense from the leaves too?” Vulgor said jokingly.

“Fuck off, Vulgor,” Verissa said, unamused. “Besides that, though, the leaves are just nice to look at this season…”

Verissa looked at the window, the view of the orange and yellow leaves littering the forest. It was, admittedly, a beautiful sight, giving the usual greens and browns of the forest a bit more variety. Caelan was quite amused by the phenomenon.

Then came the next conversation topic.

“So, about those wolves that went missing…” Ranok brought up, clearly distressing the other two wolves.

“So someone had to bring it up here. Great,” Verissa said sarcastically.

“We can’t avoid it,” Vulgor retorted, “Might as well talk about them.”

“Where do you think they might have gone?” Ranok asked the two wolves.

“Who knows,” Verissa replied, “But the number of missing wolves just keeps getting bigger and bigger…”

The three wolves’ moods suddenly took a shift, with Caelan feeling the backlash of the sudden change. He interrupted the discussion by kicking the table, catching everyone by surprise. Luckily though, most of the food was gone at that point, so not a lot of spillage happened. Ranok got Caelan’s signal and stood up.

“Well, it’s getting a bit late to stay around here,” Ranok said, beginning to clean up the table. “I think that makes up for the feasts getting canceled, right?

“For today, at least,” Verissa replied, standing up as she walked to the door.

“The feasts are canceled? Why?” Caelan asked.

“Too many wolves were disappearing at night. Till that gets solved, no feast,” Vulgor replied, following Verissa as she opened the door.

“Well, it was fun, you two. And Ranok…” Verissa said, glaring at Ranok.

“What?”

“I better not get Caelan on my doorstep again in the middle of the night.”

“O-Oh. Right, sorry…”

With that, Vulgor and Verissa left the cabin, leaving Ranok and Caelan alone. The tension from what Verissa said lingered a bit on the air, a certain awkwardness now appearing between Ranok and Caelan.

“I’ll… just go clean this up. Why don’t you go to the bedroom?” Ranok said.

Caelan, not wanting to escalate the situation further, silently went to the other room, the only thing he heard being the sounds of Ranok’s cleaning at the other room, as well as the ringing of his ears. This tension following the two after what had happened consumed the human, for good reason. For what seemed to be an eternity for this tension was just a few mere minutes as the sun was to set once more for another night. However, this night was to be much gloomier than most, with the feast, one of the integral parts of this wolven society, essentially delayed. Is this an omen of things to come? Only time will tell…


	3. To Avenge The Fallen

“... Patrol? So late in the night?”

Marrok questioned his alpha’s intentions. He was often the understanding type, especially with a lot of the antics that Tano pulls every now and again. However, with how vague the white wolf had put it, it put a lot of the pack, a lot of which were already cranky from being woken up in the middle of the night, he wasn’t going to let this slide for too long. Yet, somehow he found himself hesitating, walking a few paces behind Tano instead of the usual side-by-side they’d often do.

“Just trust me on this one, Mar,” Tano said, a coy smirk on his face before turning back to face where he was going.

“This better have some good payoff…” Marrok replied, placing his hand on the alpha’s shoulder as he looked behind the rest of the pack. “I wouldn’t want to bail you out of another scrimmage again.”

Tano and his pack began to patrol deeper into the forest. It was a dim and damp day, only contrasted by the vibrant yellows and oranges of fall. The crackling of dried leaves as the wolves’ pads made contact with them echoed across the tree trunks, yet lost in it at the same time. Some would say they were the whispers of the ancestors reverberating along with the trees, others would say otherwise. Nevertheless, despite what some would believe, Tano urged his pack to move forward.

After traversing a long way deeper in the forest, the pack reached a small clearing that bordered the deeper facets of the wolven forest. The patrols usually ended here, the territory they defended way beyond them at this point. Marrok became even more skeptical about what Tano’s plan was here. He knew very well the facts, but couldn’t muster up the courage to speak about it earnestly to the alpha. As Tano stopped and surveyed the surroundings, he turned back to his pack.

“We’ll set up camp here. After some rest, we keep going,” He commanded, many a groan escaping from the other wolves’ muzzles as they heard this

“Deeper…? Isn’t that beyond our borders?” One wolf said, clearly exhausted from the excursion.

“If you have time complaining, you have time to do what I said,” Tano sternly replied, leading to the pack setting up camp.

Many of the wolves after setting up camp slept nearly immediately. Others began bickering amongst themselves, trying to make the most out of their unprecedented situation. The chill of the early morning coupled with the fall came for an awfully cold welcome from the forest. Marrok, despite his fur, much longer than most other wolves, felt this cold breeze. He decided to create a warm campfire for the others, knowing that the cold affected them a bit more than he was. He compiled a few stones and took a few fallen leaves and branches from the surrounding area. After that, he took two spare stones and began scratching them against each other, creating small sparks. Eventually, a flame emerged, its glow spreading across the camp. Satisfied with his handwork, he decided to look for Tano, who was off on his own, as usual.

Marrok didn’t have to look far to find his alpha. He was leaning on one of the trees just by the outskirts of the camp, deep in thought. Marrok approached him slowly, but that didn’t stop Tano’s attention from being directed towards him.

“What do you-” Tano instinctively snarled, but then he saw who it was. “Oh. Marrok. What do you need?”

Marrok chuckles at the shift in tone Tano has around him, much used to it by now. He sat on the grass just next to his companion, a silence dragging on between the two. Marrok thought of what he wanted to say very carefully around him, much unlike his usual blunt attitude to the other wolves.

“Pretty surprising, how the chief let you do all this. First the feast, now off-schedule patrols?”

Marrok said, laughing at the absurdity of it all.

“Heh, yeah… right, the chief…” Tano’s tone was dismissive, which Marrok caught on immediately.

“Tano…” Marrok said as he squinted at him.

“This… wasn’t exactly approved…”

“TANO!” Marrok exclaimed, nearly jumping from shock.

“SHHHHHH! Do you want the entire pack to hear?!” Tano angrily whispered back.

Marrok slumped back, this time onto the same tree that Tano was leaning on. He let out a heavy sigh, ruffling his headfur in frustration. Tano could only give Marrok a saddened look, watching all of this unfold.

“Give me ONE good reason why I should cover for you again,” Marrok said swiftly, looking at Tano dead in the eye.

“The alphas, the elders, and the chief had a meeting,” Tano said, clear disappointment and disdain in his voice, “And decided that we avoid the problem rather than confront it.”

“W-What? Why?” Marrok, surprised by this revelation.

“I don’t know… but I’m not going to let their stupidity ruin innocent lives! If I have to act brazenly in their eyes, then I might as well do the right thing…”

Marrok’s expression softened. This is what he liked so much about Tano. Not the usual sly attitude and manipulative way he treats the rest of the wolves. Tano’s belief in what he thinks is right, no matter what people say, has always been a quality he saw in him.

It’s what made Marrok fall in love with him for all the years he knew Tano.

“Tano, I…” Marrok said, standing up from his position. 

“Hm?”

Marrok wanted so much to tell how he felt to Tano. But at the same time…

“I… I’m glad that you’re doing the right thing and all. You’ve got my support the rest of the way.”

He couldn’t. Not where things stand.

“Thank you, Marrok. I’m glad you’re here by my side.”

“Me too…”

Silence filled the air. A certain awkwardness began to grow as it dragged on. Marrok knew that he couldn’t say anything more.

“Well… I should probably get some rest, at least. Need to be more aware of what happens there, right?”

“Right. See you, Marrok.”

“You too…”

Another missed attempt. Marrok’s caught Tano alone with him on several occasions, but he never had the courage to tell him how he really felt each and every time. This was just another moment added to the pile of missed opportunities. Marrok was used to the feeling by now, appreciating his alpha from afar… And maybe, that’s how things will be. He was already accepting of that fact, never to be able to show how much he cared and loved him. Marrok, feeling defeated, nestled himself onto the fire he had made, drifting off into a solemn slumber.


	4. A Ghastly Omen

It was another chilly morning in the forest of the wolves. The day began to settle in, the usual morning routines remaining undisturbed despite the rather gloomy atmosphere the fall season was setting up. Caelan also found himself caught in a routine, something he wasn’t always the best on. He and Ranok would take a quick walk around the village every other day to get the other wolves acquainted. At first, the thought of having to act mute for long stretches of time was a bit appalling for him; eventually, these fears became small worries in the back of his mind. It was their usual walk that they did; walk past Vithyr’s bakery, then to the town square, then to Vulgor, then on the way back, to Verissa. A few wolves would greet the duo as they passed by, the numbers thinning as they neared town square and Vulgor getting ready for his patrols. The black wolf acknowledged them with the same abrasive attitude he’s had ever since Caelan met him, but it’s softened up over time.

“Someone’s getting their morning stretches, it seems!” Ranok greeted, catching Vulgor’s attention.

“Ranok. Piglet,” Vulgar replied, crossing his arms as he did so.

“You getting ready for patrol?” Caelan asked absentmindedly.

The two wolves in his company exchanged glances, which concerned Caelan a bit

“Yeah, but we’ve been asked to shorten our patrol routes,” Vulgor replied, nipping any doubt sprouting in Caelan’s mind.

“ ‘To keep us safe’, as the elders would say,” Ranok said to Caelan, almost in a mocking tone. “As If we needed protecting!” He exclaimed, flexing his muscles and winking at Caelan, clearly showing off in front of the human.

“Is it because of all the missing wolves?” Caelan asked, trying his best to shift his attention from Ranok.

“Apparently so,” Vulgor replied, “Probably for the best. Wouldn’t want one of us to get lost, leaving you alone, Piglet.”

He, of course, only jests, but Caelan’s still disturbed by the thought. The entire situation wasn’t clear to him, but he knew it’s both an unusual and alarming occurrence. The wolven population was already small, but the pace of the disappearances seem to be significant enough to be considered a big deal. Nevertheless, he placed his faith in the two, knowing that they won’t be going anywhere anytime soon. The three continued to bicker while the day was still young, but they were interrupted by Verissa, pacing at the group in a rush.

“You two…” Verissa huffed out a bit, catching a bit of her breath. “Come with me. You too, Caelan.”

Caelan immediately began to notice a difference in the air. She had a surprisingly different smell about her. It was strong, and it made Caelan a bit lightheaded.

“Huh? What is it?” Ranok questioned, a surprised look on his face.

“...And have you been doing incense lately?” Vulgor said, taking quick sniffs in the air. If Caelan was able to catch on to it, a wolf can do it and then some.

“I need to talk to you all about something. In private,” Verissa said, her tone stern. She wasn’t joking around. 

Reluctantly, the group followed Verissa to her shaman’s hut, a cloud of escaping into the air from inside it. It wasn’t as big as the other structures around the village, but it was sizeable enough to fit all of them inside at once. Caelan’s only ever seen the outside of it, but the inside’s an all too familiar place for Vulgor and Ranok.

“Inside. Quickly,” Verissa jeered, a hint of impatience in her voice. The three males obeyed, mostly confused by the rush.

Ranok and Vulgor got settled inside, with Caelan getting used to the surroundings. There were rows of herbs and vials of several concoctions that he couldn’t fathom what the contents were inside. In the middle was a fire, similar to the hearth in Ranok’s cabin, but it was smaller, a few burnt leaves mixed with some sort of powder being boiled in a pot. The smoke was thick and it covered most of the air above the hut’s interior, rising from the heat. There were a few chairs scattered about, with one being enclosed to what Caelan assumed to be the incense.

“What is this about? We still have patrols soon,” Ranok said, crossing his arms as he leaned back on one of the seats.

“Well, it’s something about what I saw from the Ancestors…”

“You mean while you were high out of your ass in this stuff?” Vulgor interjected, pointing at the pot. Verissa gave him a glare in response.

“As I was saying,” Verissa said, clearing her throat, “The Ancestors told me something. The missing wolves incidents aren’t just happening without a reason.”

Vulgor and Ranok’s had their attention focused entirely on Verissa, with Caelan still being dumbfounded by it.

“...That when the time comes, we’ll know when we’ll have to act.”

“Wait, ‘We’?” Ranok asked.

“Yes. All four of us. Even you, Caelan.”

“M-Me?” Caelan, surprised by all this, said dumbly. Maybe there was something nice about routine

“Yes. However, we can’t act yet. Not until we get the message. And they’ll make sure we all see it.”

“I’m not believing any of this crap,” Vulgor said, waving his hand dismissively. “Do you believe this-”

“Why all the secrecy though?” Ranok interjected. “Surely the elders would want to know about this.

“The elders are meant to be kept in the dark,” Verissa replied quickly. “It was clear from the message.” 

Ranok thought for a moment, standing up immediately after.

“We’ll keep it in mind, Verissa. As you said, we can’t do much until we get that message, right?

Ranok took Caelan by the shoulder, caressing his hand around it. Caelan is a bit disturbed by it at first, yet makes no effort to escape his touch.

“Maybe this is what he’s here for,” Ranok said, referring to Caelan. Vulgor was the next to get off his position, leaving the three back in the hut.

“I’ll be going on patrol,” Vulgor mumbled, disappearing off into a corner.

“Right…” Ranok said, disappointed at Vulgor dismissiveness.

He left the hut in a sour and awkward atmosphere, leaving Ranok, Caelan, and Verissa to clean up the mess

“I’ll just bring Caelan back to the cabin now,” Ranok awkwardly said, “Still need to get ready for patrol.”

“Right. See you then.”


	5. The Culling, Part 1

**Later that day…**

Deeper than any patrol fathomable to the pack, Tano and the other wolves scrambled around, looking for any sign of the missing wolves. Many complained as they went along, others would silently look at every nook and cranny. Marrok was more of the latter, torn between siding with his pack or with his alpha. The dark passages that swirled in the deeper facets of the forest only added to the existing fatigue that Marrok was feeling, and as much as he tried to search as vigorously as he could, he couldn’t help but move a bit more sluggish than before. His gaze blurs a bit, yet he manages to keep himself conscious a bit more.

This search can’t go on like this.

Marrok abandoned his futile search for wolves long gone and began to search for something more tangible. His fatigue-addled mind from searching since daybreak could only muster up one thing, or rather, one person: Tano. He slowly went from one trunk to another, barely able to stand on his two feet, supporting himself with the endless amount of tree trunks around him. His vision blurs once more, this time the urge to collapse too strong for him to bear. His grip on the tree trunk he was on loosened, lying unconscious onto the floor. It was then that Tano found him, tired as his body shriveled up.

“MARROK!” Tano cried, his voice filled with fear.

The white wolf shook the unconscious body with him, trying to stir him back, but it wasn’t working.

“No, no, no… just hold on! I’ll get us help!”

In a panic, he called the search off, dragging Marrok’s body back to camp, the rest of the pack supporting the alpha in his effort once he came into view. 

  
  


Marrok awoke a few hours later, inside one of the tents in the camp. He slowly stood up from the bedding, the blood circulating from his head to the rest of his body. His vision stirs once more, yet he eventually comes to. He slowly gets out of the bedding, the rest of the wolves all fast asleep. Marrok couldn’t remember much from his unconscious state. He remembered looking for Tano, and then the rest of it was a blur. He could still faintly hear the cries and yelps from a familiar voice, urging him to get up, jerking his pained body now and again. 

“Tano…?” Marrok instinctively called out, the first thing in his mind. However, no matter how much he searched, he couldn’t find him. In his search, he found that one of the wolves in his pack was still awake, so he decided to ask him.

“Hey. Where’s Tano?”

“Hm… last I checked, he went back to the woods. He didn’t go far, though.”

In a hurry, Marrok went to look for the white wolf, a worried expression on his face. He didn’t have to go far, though; a few trees in and he found his alpha, yet the state he was in was less than ideal. His fur was all disheveled, a jug of wine in his hands, the contents spilling out. He was gasping for air, his body jerking a bit as he did so. Marrok came closer to Tano, only to realize that he’s been crying, stifling sniffles under his arm. He places his hand on the alpha’s shoulder catching his attention. His expression was glossy-eyed, the fur on his cheeks damp from tears.

“T-Tano…?” Marrok’s tone was gentle, raising Tano’s head by the chin. The white wolf looked away, ashamed of the display he’s showing.

“Dammit… leave me alone, Marrok. Give me a moment to…” Tano couldn’t continue as tears began to well up once more.

“Tano… tell me.” Marrok rarely sees Tano like this, but the few times he did were always by his side. Mostly it was about how the world around him treated him. His walls were almost always up, save for Marrok, the one wolf he was open to. The wolf was used to consoling his alpha, almost coming naturally to him whenever it was Tano he had to console.

“I… It’s my fault,” Tano replied, confusing the brown wolf.

“W-What?”

“You… fell unconscious. Your body couldn’t take the fatigue. I…” Tano began to well up with tears once more, but this time Marrok takes his tears and wipes them off his face.

“Shh… It’s going to be okay. I’m going to be okay,” Marrok reassured, but Tano remained unconvinced.

“Tano, I… please, don’t feel bad.”

The white wolf doesn’t respond, guilt written across his face. Marrok takes a deep breath, sitting next to Tano. There was a certain awkwardness between them, neither side wanting to say anything.

“If it means to achieve what you desire, I’d do anything, really,” Marrok said, wanting to break the silence. Tano only looks at him, surprised.

“Truth is… I’d do anything for you, Tano. Not as my alpha…” Marrok places his hand on Tano’s, making the white wolf blush.

“...But as…” Marrok hesitated on how to refer to Tano. “...As my best friend, and greatest companion.”

Marrok soon realized he was blushing as well, immediately pulling his hand away. He shifted his position a bit, preparing to stand and pull Tano up. However, a sudden pulling sensation began to snag onto his pauldron’s leather wrappings, Marrok at first thinking he got caught onto a branch. He was suddenly pulled onto Tano, met with a kiss from the white wolf, filled with the most love and passion that he ever saw from him. His initial reaction was to push the wolf away, yet his body refused to put all that much strength into it, his muzzle instinctively melding deeper into Tano’s. In the end, Marrok knew how much he wanted this. How much he dreamed of doing this. Time seemed to slow around the two, and for what felt like an eternity for the two, both shared their passionate moment, feeling each other’s bodies as Marrok cupped Tano’s head deeper into it. Eventually, their lips parted, Both wolves’ eyes meeting.

Not a single word exchanged. A mutual understanding of desire came over the two. Tano began to unwrap the cloak around Marrok, wrapping his arms around the brown wolf. Marrok began to get a feel of his alpha’s body, every facet and corner of it caressed by his own two hands. Every now and again, the brown wolf’s ventures would get a moan out of Tano, soft and high-pitched. He began to rub his pecs, leaning down to lick each of his nipples, making them harden in response. In an instant, Tano began to shift his position, landing on top of Marrok. His cheeks began to settle on a noticeable bulge on Marrok’s groin, grinding against it as he pulled the brown wolf for another kiss, feeling the latter’s back tense and relax with each motion. As their lips parted once more, Marrok was the one to release a moan. Tano accentuated it further, reaching for Marrok’s neck, biting it, catching another satisfying moan out of him. Marrok was in utter bliss. Tano nuzzled Marrok as they locked into a tender embrace, listening to their respective heartbeats. Quick, excited, blissful. Satisfied just to finally release what they both have been bottling up inside. The two eventually collapse on one another, both being lulled by each other’s hypnotic breathing.


	6. The Culling, Part 2

Tano and Marrok jolted up, woken up by the sudden howls of their pack and the clashing of several blades. It echoed across the forest, a mix of yelps of pain, howls of anger reverberating across the hollow insides of the trees, sending chills down Marrok’s spine. Whatever was out there, it was sure to be absolute chaos.

“What was that?!” Marrok exclaimed, looking to Tano for support.

“I don’t know… Stay behind me,” Tano commanded, placing his arm in front of Marrok. It was a bit awkward, the brown wolf being quite a ways bigger than his alpha, but he appreciated the gesture. He put his pauldron back on, getting ready for what was going to be quite a chaotic night.

When the two arrived at the camp, it was already too late. It was utter madness, wolves scrambling left and right, brandishing their weapons, their eyes fixed in a singular direction. None of them noticed Tano nor Marrok in the ensuing bloodbath, yet the screams of several other wolves could be heard from miles away.

“I’ll get my sword!” Marrok said, running towards the direction of his tent. Tano nodded, running in the direction of the screams, dagger in hand.

… 

Shackled by a past they could never understand nor knew of. This was the way that these newer pups thought of the world, mixed with their blind ramblings of “tradition” and what is “right”. The nerve of these fools. The oath I swore to my black moonstone, tarnished like this… I’m doing these wolves a favor by ending their lives. At this point, I’ve stopped trying to count the bodies that have fallen to my feet. My sickle and I have met many an adversary, it’s almost numbed my senses to the smell of blood. I learned to relish in the carnage, to find purpose as a killer. One body goes down, then comes another, angered by the loss. Past ties make a person blind to the reality of it all. The reality of war, the reality of battle.

There was another that was a bit more cautious this time. He brandished his dagger sheepishly, his form a bit scrawnier than most of his brethren. Yet his moonstone, a striking tint of red, the wrath of the moon staring me down.

Guilt has left me long ago, Mother.

“Who are you?!” This white wolf asked me, brandishing his petty little dagger at me. I fidgeted my cloak with my vital hand, playfully toying with this wolf’s emotions as I twirled my sickle.

“Your reckoning, young one. I do hope you have the lungs to make this satisfying…”

I knelt down, taking one of the black moonstones dangling on one of the corpses. I revealed my other hand, glowing with anticipation to all the blood around me… It was like a nervous twitch at this point, begging to be used. It shook violently yet, in the inky blackness of the night, my black fur did well to hide my setbacks. Soon. I want to savor this moment. Moonrise knows when I’ll be able to do it again…

“Madness is an emotion… brought upon by vulnerability.”

I shattered the moonstone, the dust scattering at my feet. On cue, my cloak became less of a tangible form, yet an engulfing smoke that surrounded the two of us. I disappeared into its embrace, the cold, ashy feeling… the scent of death… It became almost natural to me.

_ The scent of blood is maddening… The true massacre begins. _

Blood began to coalesce around me, extending my short sickle into its true, destructive form; the scythe, fueled by the blood of my foes. It has been too long, my sweet. I began to aim for this unassuming wolf’s neck, clear fear in his eyes, putting him out of his misery. Suddenly, from the swirling smoke, another wolf lunged towards the other. A brown wolf. 

“TANO!” he said, grabbing the other in a panic. 

I swung with full force, the strike merely clipping the other wolf’s ponytail and shoulder. The strands disappeared into the darkness, consumed by the swirl. The blood from the strike dripped onto my blade, mixed with the blood of several others.

“Another one…” I thought to myself, the smoke dissipating at my command. The brown wolf protected this “Tano” with great effort, cautiously stepping back with each step I took. There was a clear hint of fear in his eyes, yet that same hint of courage. That courage, where everything went wrong… It made my blood boil.

“You wish to die? Your life is not mine to take, pup,” I said, taking notice of his moonstone. This is Solasta’s kill.

“I don’t care if I die… as long as HE gets to live.” the brown wolf said, the grip on his blade tightening as a result.

“Marrok, no!” Tano exclaimed in response.

Marrok. Your memories are going to be such an ecstatic adventure for my brother.

Suddenly, I felt a stinging pain from behind me. Another damned wolf, playing the hero. I immediately responded by choking him, lifting him off the ground. Then came another, more stinging pain. Marrok took the opportunity to attack me.

“GO, NOW!” The wolf exclaimed to Tano, the two escaping towards the wilderness. I growled in annoyance, the wound closing, making my body sting. The pain was equally maddening to close as it was to open. In my other was the other wolf, squirming for breath. In my anger, I slammed his fragile body to the ground, leaving him dazed before ending his miserable existence.

They couldn’t have gotten far. In moments like this, my blood magic came in handy. That cut… I had his blood on me. I began to sense the direction where they could’ve gone. They’re sprinting aimlessly. How pathetic. Suddenly, a familiar, high-pitched voice began to speak behind me.

“Having trouble, Ciaran?” my brother said, clearly teasing me.

“He’s your kill,” I replied, beginning to pull Marrok’s blood towards me.

“Just the one, right? What about the other?”

“I think he’ll make a good enough message for those four.”

“Right,” Ciaran’s tone was sour, taking no joy out of this. Not that I could complain. Memories like this… I feel sorry for my little brother.

…

Marrok and Tano were running. They didn’t know where, just to a general direction to the village. They couldn’t think of anything besides getting away. Getting away with their lives intact. There was no time to mourn for the rest of the pack. They had each other, and at that moment, that was the only thing that mattered. However, as they ran, it became harder and harder for Marrok to keep pace, slowly growing a distance between him and Tano.

“Marrok?! What’s wrong?” Tano said, looking back at Marrok.

“Ugh… I feel… heavy…” Marrok could barely get the words out, his body slowly giving in to this strange force he’s felt. His steps became more and more sluggish, to the point that Tano had to pull back from his pace.

Suddenly, an arrow appears from the darkness, knocking Marrok straight in the back, causing him to fall to the ground.

“MARROK!” Tano exclaimed, quickly drifting back to his wolf.

“T-Tano…” He said, his muzzle buried under the weight of his body, muffled by the ground below him.

“No… Come on! We can still…” Tano panicked, unable to complete sentences as he rested Marrok onto a nearby trunk.

“It’s… It’s too late for me…” Marrok said, weakly tugging towards his moonstone necklace. In one quick and equally painful motion, he took it off, placing it on Tano’s hand.

“T-They… want the moonstones…” The pain was almost too much, the same pulling sensation he’s been feeling never ceasing. It felt like his skin was being peeled off by an unknown force, urging him to go back to the ravaged camp.

Suddenly, Marrok was lifted off from the ground, levitating a few feet off the air. Tano was at first shocked, then his instincts kicked in. As Marrok began to be pulled back towards the darkness, Tano held onto Marrok as tight as he could, but his grip slowly loosened each time, his arm slipping off his grasp. Eventually, the only thing left for Tano to grasp was Marrok’s hand, the brown wolf holding tight as well.

“NO! They can’t… You’re the only thing I have left… If I go back without you…” Tano murmured, stifled by grunts and efforts, tears running through his cheeks.

Marrok knew what he had to do. For his love. To protect him at all costs.

“Tano…” Marrok whispered, loosening his grip on Tano’s hand.

“M-Marrok…?”

“...I love you.”

Eventually, Tano’s strength was at its limit, and he was forced to let Marrok’s hand go, the latter being pulled back in a blinding speed, disappearing into the darkness. Tano was left there, alone, his lover’s moonstone in hand, the last thing he had left of him. Tano knew he had to move, but his heart and body refused. He willed himself to stand but stumbled in instinctual relenting. Every step away from his pack… his Marrok… was heavier than the last. As the moon’s light was stifled in the trees, Tano’s vision blurred from the tears, the only thing the white wolf could do was run. Aimlessly run, hoping to not meet the same fate as Marrok’s.


	7. When Morning Follows Night

_ The bell continues to toll, human… _

“Hrmnn… W-What…” 

Caelan opened his eyes, only to be met by an inky blackness around him, an emptiness that he was all too familiar with. The suffocating feeling, as if air did not pass in this endless void, as if everything was at a standstill. It was those voices once more, as he would put it. Those ghastly voices that have plagued him since the moment he found himself in this world, making him doubt and twist his thoughts. He stopped making sense of it all, just letting these moments happen as they come. This was about as absurd as finding himself amongst a few wolves in the middle of a forest, devoid of any memory.

“I’m… here again?”

_ Your reckoning draws near. _

“W-What do you mean… ‘reckoning’?”

Caelan struggled to speak, gasping after a few words.

_ … _

“If you’re gonna be h-here… just tell me what you want!”

_...The message. It draws near. _

Caelan’s mind was slipping from the lack of oxygen but thought still crossed his mind, clear as day. Verissa said something about a message, yet didn’t specify what.

“What about the-”

Caelan suddenly felt a pain in his chest, almost as if a thousand needles prodded his heart at separate intervals. It would sting in one area, then another, prodding and twisting in an almost sadistic, inhumane way. Caelan could barely speak over the pain in his chest, yet couldn’t fathom what and where it could be coming from. 

_ The pain… The pain of loss. Too much to bear… _

_ … _

_ “Fe...li… St…!” _

A different voice from before, high pitched and filled with fear, yet cut off in the most abrupt moments. It was accompanied by the sudden piercing of Caelan’s ears, rendering him deaf. This was utter torture. Caelan desperately wanted to wake up, no matter what. No matter how much he tried, though, nothing.

_ “M-Mot...Ple…” _

Another voice, much deeper than the other one. Caelan’s arm flared up in pain, making it shake. He cradled it in his body, yet it stung in specific spots when he prodded. What did he do to deserve this pain? He cradled himself, tears in his cheeks, waiting for this madness to end…

_ … _

_ To live or to die… To many, the answer is obvious… to you… _

  
  


Caelan suddenly bolted up from his bedding, gasping for breath. He was dripping with sweat all over, discerning dampness under his eyelids. He was crying in his sleep again, so much so that he made the bedding soaking wet. He rubbed his eyes, which cleared his vision a bit, surveying his surroundings. Dawn hadn’t even broken yet, but there was no way Caelan was going back to sleep. Not only was the nightmare too much for him, but the bedding would also have been too wet to be comfortable. Sluggishly, Caelan stood up, his legs shaking a bit from growing numb. He almost stumbled and hit his face on one of the end tables next to the bedding, but he managed to keep himself upright. Barely. 

He wandered a bit, trying to wake his body up. He felt a stinging on his arm as he moved it. Inspecting it, he saw a bunch of lines and creases on his arm. He must’ve slept on it, which could explain the nightmare. After letting his blood flow back to his body, he rested on the ledge of the window, gazing at the autumn leaves that have fallen outside Ranok’s cabin. They continued to fall and pile up just outside. Caelan wondered if Ranok and the other wolves raked the leaves, and then the pups would go and ruin their hard work by jumping on it. The leaves were outlined by the ever-growing glow of the rising sun, the night sky slowly dissipating.

Suddenly, someone knocked on Caelan’s door. There was only one likely culprit for it. Ranok slowly opened the door, taking a peek at the bedding, the door creaking in an almost dreadful, cringe-inducing way. He slowly entered the room, only to be surprised by Caelan looking at him, his eyes darting from the view to him.

“Y-You’re awake,” Ranok commented, a bit shocked to see the human out and about the bedroom.

“Nightmare. Can’t sleep anymore…”

Ranok walked and sat on the rest of the ledge that was left. It was surprisingly roomy, in the account of Caelan barely taking any space. It left a lot of room for the grey wolf to get comfortable.

“You too, huh…”

Caelan shifted his gaze towards Ranok, his face full of concern.

“You... had nightmares?”

“It’s rare… but this one felt different, somehow,” Ranok said, looking out to the window in a mix of shame and sadness.

The two shared an awkward silence, neither side speaking up. There was still a wall between them ever since that faithful night. Ranok never really felt completely honest to Caelan since then. The human’s gaze shifts to the wet bedding. He’s reminded of the wolf in front of him cupping his head as they shared their first kiss… Who knew that that could have been their last at the same time. The thought of things not going back to what they once were with his wolf was too painful to process. Just as Caelan was about to speak though, Ranok did it for him, yet it wasn’t directed at him.

“Wait a moment…” Ranok said quietly to himself, squinting his eyes at the blackness of the forest. Caelan’s attention drifted to the general direction as well, looking to the distance. Caelan’s anxiety began to kick in as he saw a silhouette shift in the darkness, his heartbeat quickening.

“Calm down, it’s probably nothing,” Ranok said, placing his paw on Caelan’s hand. Caelan had almost forgotten about that odd ability of theirs. His anxiety spiked again when the silhouette only grew, yet a form began to take shape as well. A wolf. And not just any wolf…

“Impossible… Tano?” Ranok’s eyes widened as Tano came into view, wounded and filled with all manner of forest dirt and leaves, a moonstone not his own clenched in his hand. Ranok flung the windows open, rushing to the aid of the injured wolf.

“R-Ran… T-Thank…” Tano muttered before collapsing in the grey wolf’s arms.

“Tano…! Dammit!”

Ranok carried the unconscious Tano in his back, carrying him towards the direction of the village. He disappeared into the dissipating darkness, slowly illuminated by the morning sky. The sight began to settle in for Caelan, his heartbeat quickening once more. Static began to envelop his hearing, an echoing statement reverberating in his mind over and over again.

_ Your reckoning draws near. _


	8. Gaze at the Moonlit Sky...

Several days passed following Tano’s sudden appearance near Ranok’s cabin. Once word got out of an entire pack being killed, leaving only Tano as the sole survivor, it caused an uproar within the village, forcing the elders and the chief to take action. In the chaos and disillusion, Varok gathered all the wolves he could before a full-on hysteria attack hit, trying his best to calm them down. However, not all were in attendance at this makeshift gathering. Some wolves cowered in fear in their homes; others scoffed and ignored the chief’s words. There were four outliers beyond that, dodging the pathways lit with torches and accentuated by the cries and howls of mourning wolves. Verissa, just a few moments earlier, dragged Ranok, Vulgor, Caelan along with her, saying that it was time to act, and Tano’s arrival was the message. The group slipped into the forest, Verissa leading the exploration. The rest were left dumbfounded by the secrecy of this whole operation, especially if the Ancestors demanded it. After going deep into the forest, way too late to turn back without being seen, Vulgor broke the tense silence as Verissa seemingly wandered aimlessly across the darkness.

“Are you sure you know where you’re going?” Vulgor asked, a hint of bitterness in his questioning.

“The Spirits gave me a general direction. That should be enough,” Verissa replied, an equally annoyed tone spit back at the black wolf.

“SHOULD? You aren’t damn sure?”

“Will you please leave your disdain for my methods back in the village, please? I need to focus.”

“Heh,” Ranok chuckled as he walked behind the two, walking next to Caelan as they went deeper into the forest.

“What is it?” Caelan asked absentmindedly.

“Still surprises me how those two haven’t torn each other’s throats out sometimes,” Ranok said, placing his arm around Caelan. “Unlike us.”

“Sure, Ranok,” Caelan replied, giving him a doubtful, yet amused look. Ranok could only laugh awkwardly, the two ignoring the bickering wolves in front of them.

The group eventually reached a point in the forest with two paths. Verissa stopped suddenly, leaving the two wolves waiting for her call. To the right led to a clearing with a nice view of the moon, nearly into its full moon phase. The left path was one that went deeper into the forest and was known for being the dwelling place of name trees of wolves that have long passed the mortal coil. Both places seemed to evoke an equally striking yet confusing reaction from Verissa, something that Caelan picked up on.

“That’s odd…” Verissa murmured to herself, taking quick glances at both paths.

“Verissa? What’s wrong?” Ranok said as he checked on the shaman.

“It’s leading me to both paths…” She said, pointing to the little bowl of incense in her hands. The smoke seemed to trail to both, just like she said; one to the left, one to the right.

“Well, what’s your call on it-”

“H-Help me…”

A frail voice suddenly echoed across the left path, Ranok’s and Caelan’s attention immediately drawn to it. Vulgor and Verissa ignored it completely, almost as if they never heard it at all. Ranok looked to the others, with only Caelan looking at him with the same level of concern. The other two were unaware, indifferent to that pleading voice.

“Did you hear that?” Ranok asked, reaching out for his blade in his back.

“Great, you made him inhale that stuff and now he’s hallucinating,” Vulgor said sarcastically,

“It’s not supposed to. In fact, there’s nothing in this that should cause it!” Verissa replied, shaking the bowl a bit to disperse the smoke.

“No… I hear it too,” Caelan replied, taking the two wolves by surprise.

“How do you explain that then, Vul?” 

“They’ve been following us and you left a smoke trail for them to smell!” Vulgor said, snarling at the female.

“You two shut it!” Ranok exclaimed, taking a few steps to the left path.

“Where are you going?” Verissa questioned, taking a deeper look at the direction Ranok was heading into.

“I’m going to go check it out. We can’t risk leaving someone without help.”

“Something’s familiar about this…” Vulgor said, sighing as he looked at Caelan.

“W-Why don’t we split up then? We can go through both paths that way,” Caelan interjected, catching everyone else’s attention.

“It does solve this path problem,” Verissa replied to Caelan. “...Fine. You and Ranok can go to the left, we’ll go to the right.”

“Sounds like a plan to me. We’ll be back soon, I promise!” Ranok said, that same overconfident and optimistic smile he’s known for on his face.

“Your fault if you get the human killed,” Vulgor said, chuckling a bit at his attempt at a joke-warning. The grey wolf didn’t take it too kindly, only looking at Caelan with extreme concern.

The group split up as they said so, with Verissa and Vulgor taking the right path to the clearing, while Ranok and Caelan took the left path to investigate the voice deeper into the forest. Their paths diverged, their choices having been made. Whatever is in store for them, that is truly a mystery indeed…

_ … _

_ You. _

_ Yes, you. It seems that their group has split up. Quite a concerning turn of events, no? Especially considering what’s been happening… My question is, though, who are you more concerned about? The chief-to-be, Ranok, and his human companion… or those two quarreling alphas, Vulgor and Verissa? Whatever you choose, I will not judge you. _

  
_ I’m just here to observe… and admire. After all…  _ **_A different perspective can change a story so drastically._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I might post the continuation of this fic very soon! Stay tuned for any updates :3


End file.
